total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The not so happy user/Total Pokédramon Tour Reloaded Ep.1
Scene begins at an airport. There's a huge methallic plane, with multiple water signs drawn on its' cover, and a smaller plane at its' side, with a ramp to descent of it. When the camera goes closer, a little (but powerfull) Pokémon appears, advancing fast: Azelf. Azelf: Greetings, Pokédrama fans! Nice to see you here, back for a new and astounding season! My name is Azelf, and I'll be your host in this magic trip you will decide to take, since today! Unluckily, my friend Victini, the host of the first season, is hosting another Pokémon season now, one that I am sure that you all will love, so I decided to bring another of my friends to help me in this adventure! Meet Uxie! *The camera changes to the smallest plane, where, at its' side, there's another Pokémon, reading a book called "Licking Lickitung's Berries, and other terror tales".* Uxie: Hey! *the camera points back at Azelf* Azelf: Nevermind. He is "busy" right now. Ok, I'll use this screentime to warn my dear citizens of Veilstone City, that if I find you throwing your trash at my Lake Valor again, don't get scared when weird psychic waves kidnapp your babies! Ok, back to normal, before starting, I need to introduce you my other co-host, also known as "My Perfect Princess": The beautiful Mesprit! *the camera searches for Mesprit, and finds her, getting out of the biggest plane* Mesprit: Hi, Az! I am ready for this season, as long as you remember who is the host here, Aka ME! Azelf: Oh, Mesprit...as beautiful and charming as usual... Mesprit: Thanks, but don't think that this flattery will make me give my host place to you! Also...is everything ok, Uxie? Uxie: *is drooling, near her* Uh, oh...what? Azelf: Sorry Mespy, but I am the host here. Get back to the plane, and let me introduce the craziest Pokémon in this World: The ones that will be competing for this season! Uxie! Back at your place! Oh, and clean your drool! Uxie: Oops...shorry... Azelf: Ok! So first, we have a starter, comming from Eterna City, at the beautiful Sinnoh! Meet Turtwig! Turtwig: Hi everyone! My name is Turtwig, and I came here to have wild adventures! I have everything that a wild adventure requires...*opens his shell, and starts throwing objects*...sunglasses, goggles, energy bars, a tent, a bike, a Forretress plushie, night vision goggles, rope, another coloured rope, a torch... Azelf: Ok, ok. No need to bring all of this tra-...useful things! And don't get really entretained here, because there are other twenty-five contestants to be introduced! So get your tra-...things again in your shell, and move! Turtwig: Sorry...It's just that I wanted to come prepared for the adventureeee!*gets pushed out of the way by Azelf* Azelf: Next contestant is Snorlax, from Munch Island, Orange Archipelago! Snorlax: *descents slowly down the ramp* Hi, Azelf! Will there be something tasty here? I saw a Vanillite competed last time, and I like cold food! Turtwig: *visibly shocked, after discovering that Snorlax is a female* Wait, will you eat your own castmates? Snorlax: Hmm...*thinking* Just if they are tasty! Turtwig: Awesome! That could lead to a monster defeating adventure! Azelf: However, to answer your question, I prevented food Pokémon to come this time, after watching what Swalott did to Swirlix. Yeah, I know it was prooved to be a Ditto, and Swirlix to be alive, but I wasn't sure there wouldn't be a new Swalott competing...*watches Snorlax* And I see there's one. Snorlax: Oh, so bad...Mind If I get down to sleep? *throws herself to the floor, and Turtwig dodges her enormous belly closely* Azelf: Ok...*after checking she's asleep* Let's introduce another cast member! Magby: Hi, Azelf! Excited to be here, and really full of expectations! Azelf: So am I, Magby! Welcome to Total Pokédramon Tour Reloaded! Magby: Er...I expected it to be less empty of people...ya'know...isn't this supposed to be a competition? Where are the contestants? Turtwig: Hey! I am right here! What's wrong with you? Are you as blind as a Diglett? Magby: Oh, sorry mate! I didn't saw you because you were behind that black mountain! Azelf: Yeah...that black mountain is also another contestant, Snorlax. An there's more people, but you are one of the firsts to be introduced. Magby: Oh, all right! Let's keep with this! *puts his hands on his hips* Smeargle: Don't move. Stop. Not even a mussel. Stay still. It will be better for you... Magby: W-w-why? Smeargle: Cause I am painting you an awesome picture! Some yellow, some red... And here it is! Awesome! I bet it's just like you! Magby: Uh...Maybe it would be, if there was an actual picture! *points Smeargle's hands, that are empy* Smeargle: How's that possible? I had it at my hands, right here! Mankey appears at Turtwig's side, holding the picture behind him. Mankey: Wow, bro. No clue of what happened to her... Turtwig: A thief! Exciting! I will stop you! Energyyyyyy Ball!!! *the energy ball crashes with Mankey, that is sent flying, and falls at Flareon's hands* Flareon: How are you? Is everything ok? Can I help you with something? Mankey: *dizzy* Oh, thanks, Miss. No problem, I am fine. As I use to say, never be dependent on anyone. Smeargle: You, burglar! Give me my picture! Mankey: I am sorry, mistress, but I don't know what are you talking about...*Smeargle glares at him*...and if you are reffering to that picture...Mr.CrazyTurt fired it with an energy ball! Turtwig: I-I-I am really sorry, I was trying to safe it from this thief! Flareon: C'mon! It has been all a coincidence and all misunderstood! Mankey took it, because Magby was...about to sneeze fire, yeah! SO he wanted to save it, and give it to you later, but Turtwig got confused! It's no one's fault, keep calm! Azelf: Ok, now that everyone is fine, let's introduce our next contestant: Caterpie! ..... Azelf: Caterpie? Are you here? Caterpie: Yes, under Flareon's legs.... Flareon: Hey! Why? Caterpie: Oh, sorry, don't eat me now! Flareon: Why...should I eat you? Caterpie: You...aren't going to eat me?! Yay! I spent all my life running away from starved beasts, so I can be a little paranoyd...*gets out of Flareon's legs* Snorlax: I smell...FOOD! There ARE food contestants! *Caterpie runs screamning under Flareon's legs again* Mr.Mime: Oh, madam, please. Don't eat this thing raw! There are many ways to cook it...I can imagine one...Boiled Caterpie with canneloni, wine sauce and maybe Farfetch'd meatballs...Hmmmm...I can even smell it...Do you think it will be a good one? Flareon: Get away, freak! Don't worry, Caterpie. I won't let this heartless monsters to eat you. And who are you, exactly? Mr.Mime: Oh, Sacrebleu! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mr.Mime, and I am one of this world's best Chefs! I own a successful restaurant at Mauville City, Hoenn, but I want people to know it, to be even more successful! Snorlax: Chef, eh? I think we two are totally going to get along! Flareon: What a duo...the cannibals...come Caterpie, let's get out of the ramp. Mr.Mime: I stil think that this Caterpie will be excellent aux fines herbes... Zangoose: *kicks Mr.Mime at a yard of distance* Get out of my way, LOSER! It's my introduction! Azelf: Yeah, this is Zangoose, a bully, I guess. Comming from... Zangoose: Indeed to know, sucker, unless you want to tatse my crawls! Hitmonchan: *appears* Hey, sir. Nice to meet you, sir. I will obbey you, sir! Zangoose: Oh, good, diaper boy. Keep that pose, and don't even move a bone!*gets down the ramp, glaring* Azelf: Yeah...that's Hitmonchan. He comes from the army, so he probably act like that. You can get down now. Hitmonchan: I am sorry, sir, but those other sir ordered it to me. Azelf: And now I am ordering you to move, so do it. Hitmonchan: I am sorry, sir. I can't sir. I follow a code, named Fist Law, who claims that just the Pokémon that defeat me can give orders to me, sir. The others can't even try, cause I won't obbey them, sir. Azelf: Er...Zangoose didn't even defeat you! Hitmonchan: The code claims also that, if the other Pokémon is intimidating or looks like a threat, you can obbey him too, sir. Azelf: That...is...so...stupid! *uses Psychic on him, and sends him flying to the other contestants* Hitmonchan: Ouch! Now I can obbey you too, sir. Azelf: Yeah, whatever...Next is Lairon! Porygon Z: *starts floating around Hitmonchan* ZED, ZED, ZED, DEZ, DEZ, DEZ!!! Name that my is! Haha! You forgot to introduce-ecudortni ME! DAH ZED! HAD DEZ! Azelf: Uh..yeah...That's Porygon Z...He, eh she...eh IT is a little weird, so I don't think we'll see it many days competing here... *whishpering* Vote it out fast! Porygon Z: Yeah, I agree. Vote Azelf fast! Azelf: Uh, oh...Can you go with the rest of the cast, as I introduce the others? Porygon Z: Will Pleased Be I !!! A LOTSO! Azelf: Uh...ok. Then, meet Lairon! Lairon: Hi everyone. I won't get cheesy: I am here to win, and not to make friends, and nothing will change my mind. Now keep moving, and start this as fast as you can! Zangoose: I like that way of thinking...if he wasn't as ugly as he is, we culd even try to be frenemies! Azelf: Yeah..I expected him to be better...Ya know...I want interesting characters! Mr.Mime: Oh...If you don't want him, I can cook him. Lairon fin soup is really expensive, and tasty! Snorlax: Then shut up and take my money! Caterpie: Wow, I am not the only one to be in danger here! Snorlax: Oh, you'll be the apperitive! Magby: Wow, guys...You are weird... Azelf: I get it, Magby, and I know it. However, next is...Quee-... Cacnea: Just Cacnea, thanks. Pleased to find myself at this beautiful and enjoyful place. Azelf: Ok, Cacnea then. She comes from Cacti Kingdom, and is... Cacnea: Nobody! Please, nobody! Lairon: Wow, girl..you are weird... Honedge: *appears* Keep distance from the queen! And apologize to her for calling her weird! Lairon: If I think she's weird, then she's weird! You won't change my mind! Honedge: Maybe not change your mind, but what about your ugly face!? *uses Brick Break on it, and he gots propulsed away* Smeargle: Wait, queen?! I need to paint this! *gets a sheet of paper, and starts drawing* Cacnea: Yeah...I am a queen...Unfortunatelly... Mankey: Why unfortunatelly? How the hell can you regret having all the money you want!? Honedge: How did you dare? Apologize, or you will be kissing my blade! Flareon: Stop, stop, stop! Cacnea is fine, and I bet she can stand for herself! Also, Mankey, that was rude! Everyone has all the rights to think and say what they want! Mankey: Not if they have all the money they want! I have lived abandoned in the streets of a city for years, doing what I can do to survive! Everyone looks at him, a little upset. Azelf: Ok! Next, that is Spinda! Meet her! Spinda: Yupi-duppi-doo! Hi everyone! Nice to meet you all! Can we dance all the "Friendship Ball"? Magby: Er...do what? Spinda: Oh, it's a special dance that will make us all to be friends! Azelf: Yeah, she's really weird...what about introducing another one? Aipom: Hi everyone!!! My name is Aipom, and I am not here to win, or to not make friends! I am here to make what I want, and to have fun with all of you! Turtwig: Wait...you are Aipom? THE aipom? The one who reached the moon? Aipom: Oh, yeah...I did. But I have new tasks in mind! Magby: Wait...you arrived to the moon? Spinda: Awesome! People says that the Clefairies there are really skilled dancers! Aipom: Yeah...People don't understand my way of life...but I'll tell you now... And why not using a song with it? *grabs a freaked out Magby, and an excited Spinda, and begins to sing:* *Look for Avicii, The Nights* Hey, once upon a younger year When all our shadows disappeared The Aipoms inside came out to play Hey, went face to face with all our fears Learned our lessons through the tears Made memories we knew would never fade One day my father—he told me, "Aipom, don't let it slip away." He took me in his arms, I heard him say, "When you get older Your wild heart will live for younger days Think of me if ever you're afraid." He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind So live a life you will remember." My father told me when I was just a child These are the nights that never die My father told me Spinda; Yay! Jigglypuff: Wait..Did I heard some one singing? Can I have a solo? Flareon: NOOOO! *puts her hand shutting her mouth* Sorry, Jiggly, but we were already slept down by you while we were comming, and we don't won't to repeat it again. Jigglypuff: Sorry...I always wanted to sing, but my voice has this effect...You don't know how it's when you cannot accomplish your life dream... Palpitoad: *appears behind* Trust me, I do... And mine is even less possible than yours... Jigglypuff: Oh...What is it? Palpitoad: Oh...it's...that I can't touch anybody...My skinn has a weird liquid on it, that causes everyone who touches me to get a bed at a hospital...So yeah, don't get close... Jigglypuff: Oh...so sad for you... Magby: Meh, this is getting even weirdier... Azelf: Yeah, however...those two are Jigglypuff and Palpitoad...and the one who si comming there is Gardevoir! Gardevoir: Don't worry, Palpitoad. I know you struggled hard, and your skin just got different since you evolved. Just be patient, and one day you will be able to remove that horrible curse from you... Palpitoad: Oh...thanks? Azelf: Oh, and the next one is Flabébé...she's a little cute baby, from Lake Valor! Yeah, she's my little neighbor...so precious... Flabébé: Hi, mister Azelf. I am so happy to be here! Azelf: I know...Just keep as you are, and you'll be like a winner. At least you are a winner to me! Flabébé: Cool! But what does "least" mean? I am sorry, mister Azelf, but I am new at this... Buneary: Yay, ho! Buneary is in Da house! Hey! Why are you filming that little flower? Film me! *pushes Flabébé out of the screen* I am the star here, or at least I am gonna be one! Ursaring: *grabs Flabébé softly, and leaves her to the floor slowly. Then, he grawls at Buneary* IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO THAT POOR LITTLE THING? *uses Zap Cannon on her* That'll show her...*walks down slowly* Hitmonchan: Uh, oh...I think this guy will be another one that will be able to give me orders... Azelf: Yeah..those two were Buneary and Ursaring...both live in forests. And next one to be introduced is Meowth! He is a really special cat from Viridian City! Meowth: Hi everyone! I am a really nice and kind Pokémon! The nicest and kindnest Pokémon you ever met! I will help you all! Azelf: Uhm...that's not what you told in your audition...However, Sneasel is the next introduced one! She is a cool, and by that, I mean Cold. She comes from Snowpoint City, and has a flaw...she just can pronounce her own name, but she is agile and fast, as a ninja! Sneasel: Sneasel, Snee! Meowth: Hi! Wanna be my friend? Sneasel: Sneasel! Meowth: Does it mean yes? Sneasel: Snee! Mewoth: Ok, I'll take it as it. Azelf: And there's Wynaut too! Wynaut: Hi! Uh, who are you? Azelf: Yeah, she spends most of the time asking...and sometimes the same question, multiple times... Wynaut: That I do what? Meowth: Can I be your friend, too? Sneasel: Sneasel, Snee! Azelf: Whatever, And that leaves us with just a contestant to be introduced! Torkoal! Torkoal: OH MY GOSH! I AM SO EXCITED TO BE HERE! SO MUCH! *starts crying, and throwing smoke everywhere. The cast and the host cough* Azelf: Ok, so that's everyone! Now guys, follow me to the plane there! I call it "The Lake Betsy"! Ursaring: Why that name? Azelf: Oh, because we, the three hosts, come from a lake...and Betsy...cause in the movies people calls Betsy to their vehicles! Spinda: Such a stupid reason! I LOVE IT! Torkoal: OH! OH! I LOVE THIS PLANE! *cries* Zangoose: SHUT UP! *is about to attack him, but Flareon puts distance between the two* Meowth: Yeah, however. I am really friendly, but I want to know the rules, and maybe meet the other two hosts... Magby: Yeah, he's right! Sneasel: Sneasel, sel, sel! Azelf: Ok, follow me...*they go to first class* This is first class, the place where the winning team will rest or, when we arrive to the merge, the place where the winner of the challenge will sleep. It has a hot-tub, with Lake Acuity water, so you will get smarter after relaxing on it, cool sofas and armachairs, a free buffet...Everything that you can like! Palpitoad: Sweet! Buneary: Thanks, darling. I am used to people call me that... Magby: Eh..he was reffering to first class, not to you! Smeargle: Oh, this place ispires me...I need to draw.... Azelf: Not now! You'll have plenty of time to draw after your team wins, if they win...Now, follow me to Loser Class, the place where the loser team will sleep... *they arrive* As you can see, it has Zero confort! Porygon Z: ME LIKEY!!! Spinda: Not bad! Magby: Please, kill me.*watching at the two weirdos* Azelf: Oh, nobody will need to do it, cause this place has multiple holes...don't get surprised if you awake falling in the middle of the air... Everyone but Zangoose and Gardevoir gasps. Flabébé: Mister, you can do that to us? It is...cruel. Sorry for the swearing... Azelf: Oh, don't get worried, Flabébé. I will never let you fall...and your teammates will help you...*glares at everyone* OK? Buneary: Yeah, yeah... Jigglypuff: We will be like her angels... Azelf: Ok, just three places left to visit...follow me to dinning room...*they arrive* You will eat here, food cooked by Uxie, my Co-host... Uxie: *appears* Hey! Nobody told me I was going to be cooking! Azelf: It was on your contract! Also, you should salutate the cast... Uxie: Yeah, hi and all. I am Uxie. Now, Azelf, back at my contratc and the cooking part... Mr.Mime: If you want, I can be the chef! Azelf: Nice for your part, but it will be Uxie. and he will follow us to the other two places, so move it, and follow me to the cargo hold...*they arrive* Cacnea: This place doesn't look sure at all... Mankey: Oh, the Majestry is worried for her thousands of belongings! Somebody please, give her a VIP target, and bring her things to first class! Honedge: How dare you, stinky pushball? She brought nothing! Cacnea: Forget it, Sir Honedge. I was worried by the other participants' belongings, but seems like a lackey thinks I need a special threatment... Honedge: Can I at least throw him out of the plane, my queen? Mankey: You know I can hear you, freak? Flareon: Oh, my god! Stop fighting! Azelf: Yeah, and follow me to the elimination area...*they arrive* This season, the losing team will stay here, at this grades, and the eliminated contestant will be pushed or thrown out of the plane. We don't need uselesss cargo... Magby: Hmm..talking about team...whicha re they? Lairon: Yeah, I am pretty interested on it! Zangoose: So am I... Hitmonchan: If this guy is interested in, so am I, sir. Spinda: Yeah! TEAMS! TEAMS! Everyone starts shouting TEAMS! TEAMS! Mesprit: What's all this mess? Azelf: Oh, Shut up, guys. I introduce you my sexy girlfriend, Mesprit! Mesprit: Oh, so you were doing the teams? You will do them really badly, I am sure... Azelf: Then, I am going to let you chose a team, and I'll chose the other. One will be yours, and the other will be mine... Uxie: Wait! You promised me I was going to pick a team too! Azelf: Uh, sorry, Uxie, but there are just going to be three teams... Anyways, I can give you something special, as a consolation proze...You will pick someone from the losing team, after a challenge, to be inmune, and the others aren't going to be able to vote for him or her. Agree? Uxie: Egh, fine... Azelf: Ok, now that everything is solved, let's start picking teams! As first selected for mine, I'll say Mabgy! Mesprit: My team needs strenght, so I am with Zangoose! The teams are selected by the couple, resulting in Azelf's team being Magby, Spinda, Jigglypuff, Snorlax, Caterpie, Mr.Mime, Palpitoad, Meowth, Torkoal, Sneasel, Mankey, Wynaut and Ursaring, and Mesprit's being Zangoose, Hitmonchan, Buneary, Flabébé, Flareon, Turtwig, Aipom, Lairon, Cacnea, Honedge, Smeargle, Gardevoir and Porygon Z. Azelf: Good luck, team. *when Mesprit doesn't hear him* WIN IT ALL OR I'LL DESTROY YOU, LOSERS! *Mesprit hears again* You will be called THE RAMBUNCTIOUS RAYS! Wynaut: What the hell does Rambunctious mean? Meowth: No clue, but I hope it isn't a bad adjective. Magby: I just hope that the host doesn't kill us. Wynaut: What the hell does Rambunctious mean? Mesprit: However, my team, aslo known as the perfect team, will be called THE BARBARIC BALDES, because I just took a look at Honedge... Zangoose: Barbaric...Cool... Porygon Z: COCDODDLEDOO!!!!! Buneary: But I am not barbaric! Wynaut: Well, I am not Ranbunctious, doesn't matter what it means, so get used to it. Azelf: Well said, Wynaut. Wynaut: Well said what? Azelf: Forget it. There's still one thing to be introduced: The Confessional! It is the bathroom, right there. You can leave a challenge to record your thoughts and secrets of something there, cause no one will care. I will use Teleport on you, so you can do it, and be back in the challenge. To let me know when you want to confess, you use this whistles*gives them some whistles* The sound that they make can be just heard by me, so I will teleport you here. When you finish, whistle again, and I will send you back exactlly where you were before. Start confessing! Magby: *conf* Yeah, this is pathetic: Wierdos, planes called like a person, a camera in the toilet...But I can win if I focus on it! Go Team Rays! Mankey: *conf* Yeah, the Spoiled little Queen thinks she can trick me with her lies and her butler...Ha! No way, lady Cactus! I fought with Drapions and Noiverns at my city, so I am not afraid of you and your money! Honedge: *conf* First of all, I am not a butler, but a knight. Second, don't think I am going to be obsessed with Cacnea as that ice-cream was with the pink Dolphin, last time. Cacnea: *conf* I just joined this `place because my kingdom wanted so. I don't want to be seen as a spoiled child! And I am afraid Sir Honedge will make me look like it... Spinda: *conf* Haha! There is a camera at the bathroom! Turtwig: *conf* OMG! Aipom is here! I'll tell her if she can give me tips for my future adventures...maybe we can even be adventrers toghether! OMG! Smeargle: *conf* This place stinks...and gives no inspiration to me...I need to go back to first class. Meowth: *conf* Ok, dear viewers...don't think on me as a friendhip seeking loser. I am here to win, and to capture the Lake Trio, under Team Rocket's orders...Bwhaha! But nobody expects that...I will make some friends, and by that, I mean idiots, and trick them into an alliance...I will win this thing! BWHAHAHAHA! Porygon Z: *conf* Noodle Soup! That's it! Azelf: Ok, so now that me and my baby decided the teams... Uxie: *conf* My..baby? That is all? I can do flattery ten times better than that trash one! *picks up a book, huge as a dictionary, called "Uxie's Amourous Comments on Mesrit* For example..."Light that Brights my Dark and Painful Life" Or "Queen that gets me out of my miserable world with just a smile!. Or maybe even... Mesprit: Yeah, I think it's flying time! Aipom: Yeah! We're on! Turtwig: Yep, I think the biggest adventure is about to begin! Azelf: It is Turtwig, it is! Next landing: Training Island! See you here, next time, at TOTAL...POKÉDRAMON TOUR...REEEEEEEEEEELOADED! Category:Blog posts